The Baby
by hello1020
Summary: Re-uploaded. How will Emmett deal with being the first pregnant male vampire? OCC
1. Chapter 1

**THE BABY**

'Cough, Cough' slouched over the toilet seat with his head buried inside.

"Carlisle" Emmett yells, loud. "Dad"

"I'm right here" Carlisle knells next to his son.

"Carlisle what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know son" Carlisle starts to rub Emmett's back as he starts to throw up again.

"VAMP'S...DONT...BARF...DAD" Emmett says with his head still in the toilet "what's wrong with me?" he repeats.

"Maybe there's some type of virus spreading amongst vampires" Carlisle hopes that would make Emmett feel better.

"Vamp's don't get viruses!" he yells

"Still wouldn't hurt to check" he rubs Emmetts back then pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll call Jaspers friends Peter and Charlotte" Edward says.

"Thanks bro" Emmett took his head out of the toilet.

'What's wrong with me?' Emmett thought 'am I dying? I can't die. There is still so much i haven't done yet, and what about Chris...'

The slam of Carlisle's phone hitting the bathroom floor brought him out of his trance .

"Nothing" Carlisle yells.

"Nothing" Edward repeats shoving his phone in his pocket with more force than needed.

"What do you mean nothing, Dad I...I can't die" Emmett says calmer them anyone expected.

At that exact moment the three men in the bathroom realized fear had got the best of Emmett, and Emmett didn't do scared.

"Come on" Carlisle grabs Emmett arm and runs as quickly as he could to the medical room with all his medical supplies and machines. He sits Emmett on the chair and kneel before him.

"Now Emmett you're solid as a rock so I can't draw blood, so I need you to cry"

"I don't cry" Emmett chuckles

"TRY!" Carlisle yells "try" he says more calm not meaning to yell the first time just wanting to know what's wrong with his son

"Ok, Golly G" he says under his breath.

Emmett lost focus of everything around him when he thought of his childhood, and growing up with the most amazing parents a boy could ask for. He remembered watching his mom cry every day for the first year of his "disappearance". He remembered watching his mom and dad have two more little boys and a girl.

"Good" Carlisle places a few Q-Tips under Emmett's eyes to gather the tears.

"Good enough" Emmett says wiping the tears still forming. Thinking about his mother always made him tear up, that's why he doesn't think him her that often.

"Yeah hold on"

"You alright" Edward lays a comforting hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"I hope so" Emmett watches as their dad ran from place to place not standing in the same spot of more than three seconds, which felt like three years to Emmett.

"Your fine" Carlisle tells him

"Then why am i throwing up?" he shouts more to himself then to Carlisle "vamps don't barf dad"

"I don't know, hold on" Carlisle runs off and Emmett puts his head down.

"Your fine you heard what dad said" Edward tells his brother.

Emmett knows his brother was only trying to comfort him, so he just shakes his head.

Carlisle came back with a machine and Emmett had no idea what the hell it was.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asks

"It's..." Carlisle started

"It's a toy that's going to tell daddy what's in his little babies stomach" Edward jokes

"Yeah, may you drank something poisonous of maybe a stomach tumor" Carlisle says

"But we don't..." Edward starts

"I know" Carlisle answers before he finished.

"So why..." Edward starts again

"I just want to rule everything out" Carlisle says more to himself "now lay back" this time he was talking to Emmett "How are you going to see what inside? Emmett is rock solid" Edward knocks on Emmett's stomach.

"That's right" Emmett laughs as he holds up his hand for a hi-five.

"Lift your shirt" Carlisle tells Emmett but did it himself.

Carlisle pours cold jelly on Emmett's stomach that would of mad any human jump.

Carlisle moves the remote around "what the hell?"

Emmett looks at the machine "what the hell is that?"

"Emmett did you swallow a ball?" Edward asks in a serious tone

Carlisle moves the remote on Emmett's stomach faster.

"Don't move" Carlisle says when Emmett starts to sit up, but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Dad?" Edward says

"Dad?" Emmett fallows

"Em your pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

Silence fell over the room. Emmett sit's up and let's his shirt fall, not caring about the cold jelly on his stomach.

"What are you talking about? Guys don't get pregnant, Vampires don't get pregnant, not even girls" Emmett finally spoke

"I know" was all Carlisle could say

Jasper opened the door and noticed everyone's face down, and felt all types of different emotions from the three men in the room "What's going on"

Everyone ignors his question

"It's impossible" Carlisle says with shock and realization in his voice

"I know" Edward said "you curse too much Em" he turns his attention on Emmett who hadn't said a word.

"I need to" Carlisle runs his fingers through his hair "I need to do some research"

"ON WHAT DAD?, "PREGNANT MALE VAMPIRES" Emmett yells.

"Em your pregnant?" Jasper finally understood the down faces and mixed emotions

"NO!" Emmett growls "The fucking machine is wrong"

"It's not" Carlisle shakes his head "your about two-and-a-half to three months pregnant"

"This is impossible" realization settles in Emmett's head that in a few months he was going to have a baby

"I know" Carlisle say's

"What am i going to do?" he says more to himself

"Don't panic, we know nothing about this" Carlisle tells his son

"Where's Christian" Emmett asks as soon as he could form words

"With Bella and Alice hunting" Jasper answers, but by then Emmett had stopped listening to everybody

"Holy shit, I'm pregnant"

-3-

"UGH!, this shit is nasty" Christian throws down the now dead sheep

"Oh relax, you'll get used to it, I did" Alice says cheerfully, like always

"Yeah it's not so bad after a while" Bella imputes

"How long is 'a while'? it's been like a year"

"Give it about six more months and you'll be fine" Alice smiles and runs after another sheep.

Christian always admired Alice, even in the worst situations she kept her cool.

"Come on" Bella broke his thoughts and Christian fallowed without argument because about a year, or so, ago he'd almost lost Emmett for hunting humans.

_'I can't be with someone who put a risk of exposure on my family, so stop hunting humans or we're over' _were Emmett's exact words, those words hunted Christian every time he even thought of human blood.

He loved Emmett, and would give his life to protect him, so he gave up human blood and joined the Cullen's "diet".

"YOU GUYS DONE!" Alice yells about ten minutes later

"YEAH" Bella yells

"YEAH" Christian mimics

"Well come on "Alice said laughingly and ran off with Bella and Christian right at her side. They ran swiftly even though they could of ran much faster. They each jump the pond and Christian lands first, and hears "how am I supposed to tell him" from what he knew could only be Emmett.

He walks and opens the back door, with Alice and Bella by his side

"Tell me what?"

-3-

Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward set in silence until Carlisle left to his office.

"How could this happen?" Emmett muttered

"Maybe it's not a baby, maybe Carlisle is wrong" Edward said but knew his dad was never wrong.

"Come on dude, Carlisle is never wrong"

"I know" Edward put his head down.

"I'm...I'm going down stairs" Emmett left without response from his brothers but they were not far behind him.

"Nessie, how is my favorite niece doing?" Emmett scooped her up. Nessie always made Emmett happy, so playing around with her will cheer him up.

"Uncle Em!" Remesmee shouted happily.

"How you doing kido?" he asked as he moved the hair from her face.

Nessie didn't say anything she showed him a play by play of what she, Esme, and Rose did. The movie, per se, was so long he didn't notice they had set down.

"See?" The, what should be, two year old asked.

"Yeap, looks like you guys really had fun"

"Yeap" she smiled, ear to ear, and shook her head.

"Hey, why don't you go show your dad"

"Ok" Nessie playfully hoped out of his lap and ran over to her dad.

"Hey sweety" Edward smiled

"Hi daddy, look" they both feel silent

Esme and Rosalie made their way down stairs and on the couch next to Emmett.

"Sweety?" Esme patted her son's knee "Carlisle said you had something to tell us"

"Yeah. Spill" Rose said.

"He's pregnant" Edward told them.

"What!" Esme gasped.

"WHAT THE FUCK?, guys don't get pregnant, vampires don't get pregnant, not even girls, believe me I've tried." Rose stated

Emmett shook his head "well apparently they do" he touched his stomach.

"What about Christian?, what did he say?" Esme asked

"He doesn't know" Emmett paused "How am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Emmett's heart almost dropped out his ass when Christian, Bella, and Alice walked in the back door.

Everything falls silent.

"Mommy!" Nessie breaks it

"Baby!" Bella picks up her daughter and goes to sit next to Edward.

"Tell me what?" Christian repeats

"Um, I...am...see...im..." Emmett stutters

"ALICE NO!" Edward runs over to his sister, but she just stares into outer space.

"Emmett...is...having...a...baby" she say's slowly

"What?" Christian runs over to Emmett and kneels before him

"I, maybe, having a baby" he say's

"Oh no, you're having a baby" Alice says

"But how?" Christian says calmly

"I don't know" Carlisle say's, distracting everybody "There's never been a pregnant male, natural born male anyways, and there has never been a pregnant vampire, not even a girl" he finishes with disappointment in his voice.

"But Edward and Bella do it all the time and Edward's not pregnant, no offence" Emmett say's not really wanting to use his brother as an example

"Non taken" Edward says

"That's because Edward is straight" Rose told him

"So, you saying, only gay vampires can do this?" he rubs his stomach.

Emmett was a sucker for kids, so he knew he was going to be attached to his kid in no time.

"I don't know" Carlisle say's

Carlisle never said 'I don't know' because if he didn't know he would find out, so for him to keep saying it Emmett knew his dad, or anybody else, had no clue what was going on with him.

Emmett's thoughts were then interrupted by his niece

"Uncle Em?" she hops on his lap

"Yes?"

"You have a baby, you know, inside of there?" she point's to his tummy

"I think so baby, Why?"

"No reason" she giggle's and crawls across his lap to Christian, who had took Esme's place next to Emmett.

"So what are you going to do with it? You know the kid" Rose asks her brother

"What do you mean?" Esme shoots a look at Rose

"You know, is he gonna get rid of it?" Rose say's

"God Ro..." Esme starts

"I don't want to talk about this right now, I just wanna go home" Emmett pauses and turn's to Christian "Can we go home?"

"Yeah, sure" Christian answer's Emmett then turned his attention to Nessie "Go to yourrr..."

"Can i go with you and uncle Em?" Nessie asked before he finished telling her to go to her mommy

"Not tonight baby" Edward tells his baby girl " me and your mommy need you tonight"

"But..." Nessie starts

"No buts..." Bella starts

"Ok" Nessie climbs down with sadness in her eyes.

"Next time sweety" Emmett say's with a smile

"Promise"

"Promise" Emmett didn't know why Nessie liked going to his house, but he loved having her over.

"We'll see you guys later" he starts to walk towards the door, but Esme grabs him and hugs him.

"Everything is going to be ok" she promises Emmett

"I hope so mom"

She finally lets him go, and grabs Christian

"Take care of him, ok" She rub's his back then let him go

"I will"

He loves Emmett and would never, ever, let anything happen to him, especially now that he's carrying their child.

"You two call me if anything happens, or you need anything, I mean anything"

"Yes, Ms. Cullen"

"Esme" She corrects

"Yes Esme"


	3. Chapter 3

Christian and Emmett drives home in silence.

Christian insisted they drive home, not wanting Emmett to do any harm to the baby by running. He wasn't sure if Emmett would run or get in the car, so he hoped for the best.

"So?" Christian asks as he gets in the bed next to Emmett

"So what?" Emmett replies not looking at Christian

"What are we gonna do?" Christian asks softly

"I don't know, I don't even know how this happened" Emmett rolls on his side, and stares at the side of Christians shirt.

"Me neither, but there's no point in being angry about it or denying it isn't there"

"Right, that's why I'm trying to be as mellow as possible about the situation" Emmett states. He thought he was doing pretty well with his anger, considering, he hasn't broken anything and the house was still standing.

"You know, I support whatever decision you make, even if you want to get rid of it"

"As much as I wish I wanted to, I can't, it would hunt me forever if I did, and break Esmes heart" Emmett chuckles

"I sure would" Christian laughs "So we're keeping it?" he turns serious

"I think so, yeah, I mean if you want"

"Yes of course!" He was excited. "But how do you, you know, have the baby" He then hesitates

"I have no idea, hopefully Carlisle will think of something"

"Hopefully" Christian turns on his side so he can stare his lover in the face "can we do this?, Can we be parents?"

"I don't know, but we have sometime toooo" Emmett ran to the bathroom with Christian right behind him.

"I don't like this" Emmett cries out as he throws up

"I know" Christian rubs his back

"Don't leave me" Emmett tells Christian. He saw enough TV shows and movies to know that when the baby comes, men run.

"I won't, I promise" Christian laughs

"What?" Emmett says as he lays his head against the wall next to the toilet

"Nothing" Christian smiles "It's just this pregnancy is making you sensitive

"shut up" Emmett playfully punches his boyfriends arm

"Come on" Christian was up with Emmett in his arms within 3 seconds

"Where are we going?"

"Ummm, to the bedroom"

"Oh" Emmett was a little disappointed

Christian walks to the bed room, not wanting to shake Emmett too much, and slowly sits him down on the bed. Even though Emmett was, somewhat, indestructible, he wanted to take precautions.

"Thank you"

"See?, sensitive" He kisses Emmett's lips "But your welcome"

-3-

"Anything?" Emmett asks his father

"Nothing."

It has been two months since Emmett found out he was having a baby, and every day he asks his father the same question.

"Dad it's no hope, you have been researching for months" Edward says

"I know, just take notes from me, and keep then for the next poor sucka who has a baby, so they will know what to expect" Emmett tells his dad

"We don't know what to expect" Carlisle closes his laptop

"True. But we are experiencing it firsthand so.."

"...well figure it out." Edward says

"Right" Emmett explained "But dad, how do I get it out?"

"I have no idea" He shakes his head "maybe I can c-sect him or her out" he says more to himself "That reminds me" he stands up "your 5 months, I can tell you the sex of the baby"

"Really?" Emmett gets excited

"Go to the Pharmacy room" Carlisle says and Emmett and Edward laugh

"What?" Carlisle lifts his eye brow

"You called it the Pharmacy room" Emmett teases

About a month ago Emmett started calling the room with all of Carlisle's medical supplies the "Pharmacy Room", and Carlisle refused to call it the "Pharmacy Room", because "There not a single pill in here, Emmett"

"Go" Carlisle tells him

Emmett and Edward opens the "Pharmacy Room" door to see Alice, Rose, Esme, Christian, Jasper, and Nessie waiting.

"What are you guys going here?" Emmett asks

"They overheard" Edward says

"Of course they did" he rolls his eyes

"We could leave" Alice says

"No we can't" Esme says "I'm the grandma so I'm staying"

"I'm the father" Christian says

"It's ok mom, you can all stay, I want you to stay" Emmett smiles

Carlisle walks in the room with the ultrasound machine. "Lay back, you know the drill"

Emmett lays back and lifts his shirt.

"Ready?" Carlisle asks

"Yeah" Emmett says excitingly

Carlisle pours the cold jelly on Emmett's stomach and he flinches, but no one notices, not even him

"Well?" Esme says

"It's a..." Carlisle pauses "Girl...boy...girl...wait"

"Carlisle" Esme says impatiently

"It's a boy" He says after a few seconds of silence

"Boy" Esme and Emmett say at the same time

"It's a boy" Christian squeezes Emmett's hand

"Ouch" Emmett pulls away not really paying attention to the pain, but to the baby boy on the screen.

It felt weird calling him a boy, when all this time they referred to him as "The Baby"

"Oh my god" Alice smiles "It's a boy, I can't wait to go shopping for him" She hugs Jasper "right Nessie?"

"Right" Nessie answers with a huge smile

"I'm having a boy" Emmett set up, with a a smile ear to ear on his face

"We're having a boy" Christian corrects

"That's right, we're having a boy" Emmett places one arm around Christian's hips

"Uncle Em?" Nessie calls and holds her arms up so he could pick her up

"Yes sweetheart?" he gets her up, and starts for the stairs

"What are you gonna name it?"

"It's a boy, baby" he says as they walk downstairs "and i don't know, what do you wanna name him?" He sits in the couch

"Princess!" Nessie shouts and threw up her hands

"Princess?" He asks "But that's a girl name, he's a boy, he needs a boy name"

"A boy name, but I don't know a lot of boy names" Nessie says to herself "What about Kevin? That's a boy name"

"Kevin? That's what you want to name him?"

"Yeap" She shakes her head

"Why?" Emmett asks seriously

"I like that name" She says happily. When Nessie was smiling and happy she always reminds him of Alice, and it was times like these that he couldn't tell her no.

"Ok, we'll name him Kevin"

"Really?"

"Yeap, I didn't have a name anyways"

"Em, are you seriously gonna let a two year old name your son?" Jasper asks

"Yeah, why not?" Emmett answers then asks

"Edward is he serious?"

"Yeah, he can never deny Nessie what she wants, and she reminds him of Alice"

"Hey asshole, mind your own" Emmett tells his brother

"OOOh uncle Em, You said a bad word" Nessie put her hand over her mouth

"No, no sweety i would never..." the image of him saying it played over and over "ok Nessie I get it, I'm sorry" he smiles "Can i have a hug" he asks her

"Yes!" she smiles and gives him a huge tight hug

"Uncle Em?" she asks when they let each other go

"Yes?"

"Can I go to your house?"

"Yeah sweety, go get your stuff"

"Ok" she hops out of his lap "come on mommy" she grabs Bella's hand

Christian sits next to Emmett on the couch as Nessie and Bella disappear upstairs

"Is she really naming our son?" Christian asks

"Yes, she really is" Emmett chuckles "unless you wanna change it"

"NO, no it's fine with me"

"Then its settled, Kevin it is"

"Baby Kevin" Christian rubs Emmett's stomach

"Where did that come from?" He feels a bump on Emmett's stomach "It was not there yesterday"

"What?" Emmett touches his stomach and feels the bump "WOW! it wasn't there twenty minutes ago, it's like it grew in a matter of minutes"

"Stand up" Christian says and stands up himself

"What the hell" Emmett stares at the now noticeable bump

"Where the hell did that come from" Jasper asks

"Don't ask me" Emmett shakes his head

"I have no idea baby" Esme says and rubs Emmett's basketball of a belly

"This is strange" Carlisle states

"Tell me about it" Emmett chuckles and joins his moms hand

"Uncle Em, I ready" Nessie says running to him with a bag hanging off her shoulder "Wow" she stares at him with a smile "Is that Kevin?" she held her hands up"

"Yeap" He picks her up and takes her bag in he hand

"Go give everyone hugs ok" He set her down, because she was heavy.

"I'll see you guys later" Emmett tells everyone and gave his mom a hug "I'm ok" He assurs her and walked to the door with Christian and Nessie not far behind

"Here" Bella gives Christian Nessie's suit case.

"Ohh sweet Jesus, is she planning on moving in?" he looks at the suit case then at the bag in Emmett's hand

"I don't know, maybe, she loves it over there" Bella picks up her baby "Have a good night k, and don't you be too much trouble ok?"

"Ok mommy"

"Promise?"

"Promise mommy"

"Kiss?"

Nessie kisses her mom

"I love you cupcake" Bella says and sits her down

"I love you to mommy" She smiles "Bye Bye daddy"

"Bye Bye Baby" Edward smiles

"Ready?" Christian asks

"Ready"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's your uncle Em, baby?" Christian asks Nessie as she crawls in his lap on the living room couch.

Emmett and Nessie had been playing, so he figured she needed a break

"He's sleeping" he says with a yawn

"Oh" realization finally sits in on what the little girl had said "wait, what!" he hops up with Nessie in his arms

"We were playing, and then he tolded me that he was gonna go to the bathroom, but he was taking so long, so I went to find him, and he was sleeping in the bed"

"Maybe he was just playing a trick on you" Christian says as they make their way to the room

"I don't know, he looked really sleep to me" she smiles. "See look" she points when the door is open "He's asleep"

Christian runs over to Emmett and sits Nessie on his side of the bed.

"Emmett baby?" Christian says but Emmett dosent answer. "Nessie baby, could you go get my phone off the table?"

"Sure" Nessie hops out the bed, and runs out the door.

"Emmett?" He shakes him "Emmett?"

"W-w-what?" Emmett answers lazily

"What's going on?" Christian asks, but Emmett just fell into a, suck the drapes off the windows, snore

"Here you go" Nessie hands him the phone

"Thanks baby" he picks her up, and sits her back on his side of the bed "I'm gonna go make a call k, Can you stay here and watch him?"

She just shakes her head and lays down next to him

-3-

"Hello" Carlisle answers the phone

"Carlisle it's me, Christian, Emmett's sleep" He pauses

"What do you mean sleep?" Carlisle asks, not in a panic like Christian

"Sleep!, Like sleep, like snoring, and when I say snoring I mean snoring like he hasn't slept in hundreds of years"

"Ok, ok we're on our way, and calm down, panicking is not gonna help you right now

"O-ok sure, I won't panic" but the line is already dead

Christian walks in the room to a sleeping Emmett and a sleeping Nessie curled up in his side. The snoring had gone from loud to almost a whisper, and Christian goes and sits next to Emmett on the bed.

"What's going on with you, my love?" Christian rubs Emmett's hair

-3-

"What's going on?" Alice and Edward bursts in the room with the rest of the gang not far behind

Carlisle takes Christians place on the bed "How long has he been sleeping?"

"Like 30 minutes or so"

"Dad what's going on?" Edward asks

"From what I can tell, nothing" Carlisle answers honestly

"So why is he sleeping?" Alice asks with Jaspers hand in hers

"I don't know, maybe it's a new symptom"

"Oh its new alright, you were not here for the snoring" Christian says, lightening the tension in the room, as everyone laughs

"Em, wake up" Carlisle insists "Emmett" no response

Carlisle pinches him on the arm hard

"Ouch, ouch" Emmett's eyes shoot open "Let me go!" he cries out in pain and sits up causing Nessie to roll over.

"What are you guys doing here?" He looks over the room "and why are you hurting me?" he looks at his dad.

"We think you have a new symptom" Carlisle says

"Really, What?" Emmett asks seriously

"Sleep idiot" Jasper says

"What?" Emmett asks

"You were just sleep like 10 seconds ago bone head" Jasper laughs sarcastically

"But, I don't, we don't..."Emmett starts

"Correction, we don't, you do" Jasper pauses "Bone head" and laughs for real this time

"I just felt so weak, I didn't know what to do" Emmett says

"Why didn't you tell anyone" Carlisle asks

"I don't know, I just shook it off"

"Well don't do it anymore" Carlisle says "Whenever you feel tired or weak, lie down and rest ok"

"Ok" Emmett shakes his head "Well since you said that, can you guys please leave so i can sleep, or whatever, because in tired."

"Sure" Esme says "get some rest, take care of Kevin" she smiles and goes over to hug and kiss her son

"Should we take Nessie?" Edward asks

"No she's fine, and if you took her, without her knowing, she would be pissed" they all laugh

"Good point"

Everyone makes there way out the door

"Sweet dreams" Jasper jokes

"Bye" Emmett chuckles and lays back down

-3-

"Im sorry you guy" Christian says when their all in the living room

"For what?" Esme asks

"For making you drive all this way for nothing"

"Like i said this is new to all of us, so when a vampire all of a suddenly sleeps it ok to worry, and anytime you need anything just call" Carlisle says

"Thank you guys so much, see you soon"

"Bye"

"Bye"

-3-

"You called my parents" Emmett asks with a smile

"What else was i supposed to do? i was worried sick about you" he rushes out "What if there was something wrong with you?"

"I was just kidding babe" Emmett took Christians hand and placed it on his growing stomach "Look I'm fine, we're fine, me and the baby are both fine, now can you please calm down?" Emmett asks

"Ok" Christian gives Emmett a half smile

"You worry so much" Emmett laughs as his eyes begin to close "I think I'm about to do the sleep thing again"

"Hold on" as fast as he could, without waking up Nessie, he put her in the crib, they kept at their house for her, and crawls in the bed next to Emmett.

"Come here" Christian tells Emmett, and Emmett curls in this chest

"I love you Em"

"I love you too" Emmett kisses his boyfriends chest through his shirt

Christian rubs Emmett's hair and for the first time ever, Emmett fell asleep in his arms.

-Please Review:)


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett wakes up with blurry eyes, and gazes around the room to find out he was in the arms of his lover, who was still, too still, and cold, really cold. Emmett moves his eyes from bicep to hazel eyes.

"Hey" Christian greets "how was your sleep?" he laughs and rubs Emmett's hair

"Fine" Emmett's says leaning into Christian's hand. "Where's Nessie?" He looks at the empty crib.

"You been out for two days, Edward and Bella came to pick her up"

"Oh, she must be pissed at me" Emmett says more to himself "Come on"

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"To talk to Nessie" Emmett was already up

"Babe, she's a little girl. I'm sure she'll understand, now come back to bed, you need to sleep"

"No, I need to talk to my niece NOW!" Emmett growls and touches his lower stomach

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Christian asks

"Not a chance. Now let's go"

-3-

"Nessie!" Emmett bursts into the house he used to call home "Nessie, where are you?"

"Shhh, we finally got her to sleep" Edward says while running down stairs

"Why?, what happened?" Concern washes over Emmett's face

"She umm" Edward chuckles "she thinks you're dying"

"WHAT!" Emmett yells

"I'm going to sit over there" Christian could feel someone was in danger when Emmett got mad, and it was double now that he's pregnant, he didn't want it to be him.

"She thinks you're dying" Edward repeats

"I heard you, but why?" Emmett asks

"She saw you: throwing up, sleeping, your belly growing, and she even thinks you're getting darker, which I agree, DAD!"

"That is why she thinks I'm dying?"

"Yeah, she's a two year old girl Em. What would you think if you were her?, DAD?" Edward calls after his dad again

"Good point" Emmett says

"Yes Edward?" Carlisle says

"Where is she?" Emmett asks

"Look, Nessie's right, Emmett is getting darker" Edward says ignoring Emmett's question

Carlisle was at Emmett's side in half a second flat

"Holy shit" Carlisle never curses, so everyone had to find out what was going on

"What's wrong?" Esme stands by her husband's side

"Look at Emmett" Edward says

"Oh shit" Esme says "Sorry" She apologizes for her French

"Oh my god Em" Alice smiles at him from the top of the stairs "You're getting so big" she runs down to him, and rubs his stomach

"Come on, we need to do a full examination" Carlisle grabs his arm

"Ouch dad, that hurts, and i cant i have to talk to Nessie" Emmett says rubbing his arm

"Em, did that really hurt?" Edward asks

"What?" Emmett asks

"When Carlisle grabbed you, did it hurt?"

"Yeah, like this" Jasper grabs Emmett

"Yes dick now let me go!" Emmett says in pain and Jasper lets him go "Fuckin asshole"

"Talk to Nessie later, we have to do this now" Carlisle says

"NO!" he argues "I want to talk to her now!"

"You have two minutes" Carlisle huffs

Emmett starts for the stairs, but this time it seems like there are WAY more then last time.

"There's something different" Emmett starts

"What?" Esme asks

"Nothing, i guess" He ran off

It took him a few extra seconds to get to Nessie's room but he didn't mind.

Nessie was sleeping. She had bags under her eyes so he knew Edward had been telling the truth. He walks over to her and kneels in at the front of her bed.

"Nessie sweetheart?" he rubs her hair

Her eyes fly open

"Uncle Em" she hugs him, and starts to cry

"Oh baby" He rubs her hair "What's wrong?"

She just keeps crying and doesn't let him go.

Emmett didn't say anything he just pulls her closer

"D-da-daddy saided thawt chu where ok, but i saught you" she lets him go, with tear filled eyes and slobber falling down her lip and chin. Emmett wiped it away with his shirt.

"I'm ok, really" he gives her a comforting smile

"But you" she sniffs "were sick and sleeping. You don't go to sleep, you never go to sweep" she began to cry again

"I know, it's the baby. He makes me sick and tired that. Nessie, I'm not going to die anytime soon."

"Promise" She cries out

"Promise pumpkin, now go back to sleep, your daddy told me you haven't slept in two days" he gives her another comforting smile "I love you"

"I love you too Uncle Em"

-3-

Emmett closes the door softly and makes his way to the "Pharmacy Room" where the rest of the Cullens and Christian waited for him

"Ready" Carlisle asks as Emmett opens the door

"What the hell is all this?" Emmett looks at all the medical supplies

"I'm doing a full body examination Em" Carlisle told him "Now sit"

"Wait, is any of this gonna hurt my baby" His hands fly up to his stomach

"OUR baby" Christian corrects "and no, i already asked. I wouldn't let it if it did"

"Well damn Em, you're really attached to this kid aren't ya?" Rose asks

"Kevin and yes" Emmett didn't want Kevin to be called out of his name when he already had a name

"So you ready?" Carlisle asks

"As ready as I'll ever be" he sits down in the chair and Carlisle gets started.

Emmett sat in that chair for an hour and a half.

Carlisle checked everything, from head to toe. Now it was time for the ultra sound.

"Lay back, lift your shirt" Emmett didn't hesitate he wants to see Kevin

"Ready?" Carlisle pours the cold jelly on Emmett skin and he winches this time Carlisle notices but keeps going. He puts the remote on Emmett stomach and a strong beat floats through the room.

"What's that?" Christian asks as he walks over to Emmett and grabs is hand

"It's a heartbeat" Jasper answers

"I know that, but what is it doing there?" He directs his question to Carlisle

"If I didn't know any better I would say the baby..."

"Kevin" Emmett corrects

"Kevin is human" Carlisle finishes, and if Emmett could faint he would have.

"What do you mean human?" Emmett says

"As in Kevin has a heartbeat" Carlisle restates the obvious. Carlisle gives Christian some napkins to wipe off Emmett stomach

"Yeah dad but Nessie has a heartbeat" Edward adds "Maybe he's half human"

"But how?" There both full blooded vamps" Rose says

Emmett sits up and strokes his baby bump

"Dad two vampires can't make a human baby" Emmett says as he looks at his dad

"I know, you may be right Edward, about the baby being half human, the heart beat wasn't there last time" Carlisle told him

"So what does that mean?" Emmett asks

"That means we're going to have to wait it out, I have never experienced anything like this before" Carlisle tells his son

"I know" Emmett says sadly

"But as far as your examination goes your fine no internal or external damage" Carlisle assured him "but the heart beat I don't know. I really need you to rest ok, rest a lot, as much as you can, all day if you have to, never tire yourself out. And don't worry about the baby we'll figure it out"

"Ok, but what if I need to hunt?" Emmett says

"We have plenty of blood here" Esme says

"No human blood"

"I know"

"So I'm fine" Emmett starts for the door

"Yes, Now go home and rest" Carlisle tells him

"Wait!" a little voice pauses them at the bottom of the stairs

"You are supposed to be sleeping Nessie**" **Bella tells her

"She wants to go with Emmett and Christian, so she can look after him" Edward tells them "Oh and Kevin" Sorry sweetie" he looks at Nessie

"Oh course, go get your things" Nessie runs off then

"What happened to no stress" Bella asks

"She will not start to stress me out till she starts dating" Emmett says

"Woah, she's not dating till she's at least 150 and not a minute younger" Edward says and they laugh

"Try and stop her" Bella says

"Not her, him" Edward and Emmett hi five

"Ready" Nessie smiles

"Come on them, bye you guys" Emmett took Nessie's hand

"Remember to relax honey" Esme called to them

"I will"

**Please Review**

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You have blue eyes"

Through blurry eyes, Emmett had no idea what he was talking about and his stomach was tingling

"What?" Emmett asks

"You have blue eyes" Christian repeats

"Yeah I did when I was human. I think" Emmett rubs his eyes and looks at his boyfriend

"No, you HAVE blue eyes" Christian hoped his boyfriend would catch on

"What are you talking about?"

"You have blue eyes" Christian says

"Ok, weirdo" Emmett swings his feet over the bed

"Baby, your eyes are blue" Christian tells him

"My eyes are what?" He runs slowly to the bathroom

"BLUE!"

"Oh my good god almighty, my eyes are blue" he tries to lean more into the mirror, but Kevin was stopping him

"Another symptom" He asks Christian

"I guess, I'll call Carlisle"

"O-ok" Emmett felt like crying

-3-

"I think so" Edward says

"Everything is adding up to it" Carlisle says

"Dad, what's going on?" Emmett asks

"Em, remember when you asked me how we were going to get the baby out?" Carlisle hoped he did

"Yes" Emmett replies

"Well, we think your turning human so I can c-sect him out" He informs Emmett

"What does that mean?" Emmett asks

"Yourrrrr...ttuuuurrrrnnnnnniiinnnnggggg... hhhuuummmannnnnnn...bbbooonnneeeee...heeeeeaaaddd" Jasper says in slow motion

"Yeah, that would explain everything" Edward says "The pigment change, the eye color, the sleeping"

"But he doesn't have a heartbreattttt... holy shit" Carlisle cursed again

"Holy fucken shit dad" Jasper says

"Holy shit" Edward runs his hand through his hair

"Emmett you have a heartbeat" Carlisle says

"I can feel it dad, I can hear it too"

"We all can" Edward says

"Emmett you're..." Jasper says serious "HUMAN!" he busts out in laughter

"I know idiot" Emmett was pissed "Dad when are...when am I going to turn back"

"I guess after the baby is born, I really don't know"

"Kevin and dark skin is ok, the blue eyes a problem, but a heartbeat is a disaster. Dad, I can't be human, I could die"

"You're not gonna die" Edward says

"How do you know?" Emmett looks at his brother

"Because you're not leaving this house till your back to normal" Edward tells him

"But.."

"No buts Em. I don't care what you have to say, Edwards right, you can't be roaming the world as a human" Jasper says

"Maybe your right, I'm seven in a half months pregnant, I barely walking as it is" Emmett looks down at his stomach that was making some funky noises

"What the hell is it now?" Jasper says

"You need food Em, human food" Carlisle tells him

"Ok" Emmett says sadly

"You're human!" Jasper laughs again "You have to eat and stuff" he keeps laughing

"Shutup dude" Emmett yells

"Enough" Carlisle tells Jasper "Emmett no stress, yelling, or screaming for the safety of this...Kevin, I need you as stress-less as possible, ok?"

"Um, hum"

"Do you hear me Emmett" Carlisle says

"Yes dad" Emmett says

"I'm sorry" Jasper says "I didn't mean it like that"

"I know, it's just so much has changed in the past few months, I'm just mad at the world right now, but I'll get over it" Emmett know that he was over reacting. If Jasper had made silly jokes a few months ago he would have had a quick comeback, but now he didn't want to joke

"I know" Jasper says "You have no choice" He sticks his tongue out and runs as fast as he could away from Emmett

"I hate that guy" Emmett smiles

-3-

Esme, Alice, and Bella took the news really well. They cooked Emmett a huge breakfast that smelt delicious.

"You guys really shouldn't have" he tells them "but I'm glad you did" he ate, well, like he hasn't in a hundred years

"Calm down boy" Jasper tells him

"Oh shutup dude" Emmett says as he stuffs some bacon in his mouth "your just mad" he takes a sip of his juice "cause you can't enjoy this as much as I can punk" Emmett laughs

"That's enough boys" Esme says "Go sit Jasper"

"Mom.."

"Go. Now!" she says as Emmett laughs

"Stop Em, don't be immature" Bella says

"What?" Emmett knew he was guilty

Bella didn't say anything else she just points to him and gives him "The Eye"

"OK" Emmett puts his head down and keeps eating

"Slow down baby, the food is not going anywhere" Christian tells Emmett

"Hey" Emmett turns to Christian, but Christian kisses him to keep him from talking

"You're ross" Emmett says

"What?" Christian says

Emmett swallows his food "You're gross"

"Why?" Emmett ate another fork full

"My wouth is full of foood" Emmett says chewing on bread and sausage

"Oh that's it?" he kisses him again "I don't care"

Emmett and Christian fall silent but don't take their eyes off of each other

"Carlisle told me what happened?" Christian finally speaks

"I figured he would, so?

"So, what?

"How do you feel about this?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question" Christian laughs "With you being human and all"

"Better now that your here" Emmett smiles at him "oh" the smile went away" Edward and Jasper are making me stay here till Kevin is born ."

"That's right" Edward yells to them from the living room couch

Emmett moves his left hand to the right side of Christians face. "How do you feel about that?"

"It doesn't matter how he feels" Jasper yells from next to Edward "You're staying"

"Mind yours" Emmett says over his shoulder

"No, it's ok" Christian laughs "they're just looking out for you"

"God damn right we are" Jasper yells to them

"JASPER!" Esme yells

"Sorry mom" Jasper says softly

"What were you saying?" Emmett asks

"I'm saying, I'm staying and so are you"

-3-

"Guess what?" Christian whispers

"What?" Emmett whispers back

"I can hear your heart" Christian smiles "I love you baby"

"I love you too" Emmett tells him

"So?" Christian asks

"So, what?"

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Why? You don't want to talk to me anymore?" Emmett looks into his boyfriends hazel eyes

"Of course I want to talk to you baby, Its just Carlisle said you need to sleep a lot, and you haven't slept all day"

"I know, sorry"

"Don't be sorry, just sleep" He said as Emmett yawned

"Come here" Christian opens his arms and Emmett curls up in his side

'Wow, we really are cold" Emmett shivers

"Sorry" Christian starts to get up

"No. Don't" Emmett grabs Christians shirt "don't go. Stay with me"

"I will. Always. Forever"

"I love you Christian"

"I love you to baby"

-3-

Emmett woke up to his boyfriends hand on Kevin

"What are you doing?" Emmett asks

"Playing with my son" Christian says "You know he told me something"

"What?" Emmett asks with a smile and half closed eyes

"That he loves you a lot" Christian smiles up at Emmett

"Tell him I love him too and that I can't wait for him to get here"

"Ok I will" Christian looks at the clock on the night stand "Why are you up its four in the morning, go back to sleep love"

Emmett didn't argue he just closed his eyes

**Review:) **


	7. Chapter 7

The pain shoot's through Emmett like a thousand knives

The, now Eight months pregnant, man was now experiencing the worst pain he has ever felt in his long long life

"Emmett?" Carlisle burst's inside the room as Emmett screams

"It hurts dad!" Emmett cries "It really hurts" he grunts as he cries

"Em?" Jasper and Edward came in

"What's going on dad?" Emmett cries "Is Kevin ok?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emmett screams out in pain as Carlisle lifts his shirt

"The baby is breaking your ribs." Edward stares at his sweaty brother "Just like Bella when she was pregnant with Nessie"

"Does that mean he's uncomfortable?" Emmett screams as Carlisle touches his stomach

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screams

"Hold on Em" Carlisle was gone before Emmett could even wrap his head around what his dad had just said.

"Dad?" Emmett yells after him

"This stuff works fast, so just try to relax ok" Carlisle give Emmett a shot

"Wait. Will it hurt my baby?" Emmett's breathing starts to even out

"No, It's perfectly safe" Carlisle says trying to make Emmett as calm and as comfortable as possible

"Dad, human babies don't do that" Jasper motions towards Emmett's purple, green and black skin

"I know" Carlisle says, and pulls Emmett shirt down.

"Dad? How's Kevin?" Emmett asks

"He is fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now" He gives a weak smile. Whatever Carlisle had given him was kickin ass, because he felt little to no pain at all

"Where's Christian?" Emmett remembers he fell asleep in his arms

"He went to go get more food for you. You eat like a family of four Em" Jasper jokes

"Ohh my god, That's sick" Jasper says, and points to Emmett's stomach where a large bulge was sticking out.

"That has to be the baby elbow" Carlisle says

"Kevin" Emmett insists, but is ignored

"But why is it sticking out like that?"

"Is he uncomfortable dad?" Emmett asks

"I don't know Em"

"He's not uncomfortable, he's thirsty" Edward moves closer to Emmett

"Awww look he's already taking after me" Jasper wipes away fake tears

"Hold on" Carlisle walks away

"He really, really likes it in there Em" Edward sits next to Emmett on the bed

"How do you know?" Emmett asks

"SHHHHH!" Edward insists

"Here drink this" Carlisle gives Emmett a plastic cup

Emmett eyes it and smells it before putting it to his lips to sip

"DONT drink that" Edward rushes out "The baby doesn't like the way it smells"

"But that's human" Carlisle says

"I know, but he doesn't like it" Edward says in shock

"So what does he want?" Emmett says and gives the cup back to Carlisle

"I don't know, but not that" Edward answers

"He loves you Em, he dreams of what you look like" Edward smiles, remembering how he had to do this with his little girl

"Here" Carlisle gives him a new cup, and Emmett begins to drink

"Stop!" Edward yells as Emmett sips "Don't drink that shit. He doesn't like human blood. He despises the smell of it" Edward snatches the cup from Emmett

"He doesn't like human blood" Carlisle was taken aback

"No" Edward says and sits back down "It making him sick, and he only had a tiny bit"

'Maybe he doesn't take after me after all' Jasper thought

"Should I get him animal?"

"We could try Emmett hasn't drunk human blood in so long" Edward informs.

"Here you go" Carlisle enters the room and hands Emmett a plastic cup

"Sip slowly because he might not like it" Edward didn't take his eyes off of Emmett's stomach "he likes it. Drink up. Dad what kind is that?"

"Sheep" Carlisle says in disbelief

"SHEEP!" Jasper jolts "No one just likes sheep. We only drink that if we're desperate."

"Well he likes it, a lot"

"Well we should let Emmett get some rest" Carlisle says after he rubs cream on Emmett's wounds.

"You guys go. imp gonna stay here and watch over him" Edward sits in the chair adjacent to Emmett's bed.

-3-

Edward had been so deep inside Kevin's thoughts that he didn't notice that Christian was standing two feet away from him.

"Edward. Edward. Hello." He waves his hand in front of the Vampires face.

"Shhhh" Edward listens

"What's going on?"

"Kevin, He know you here he can feel you" Edward says

"Really?" Christian smiles and sits next to his sleeping boyfriends stomach.

"He loves you guys so much. He can't wait to see you" Edward says

"We love him too" Christian raises his hand to rub Emmett's stomach.

"Don't" Edward says softly

"What?"

"Don't rub Emmett's stomach, he's a little bruised up"

"Describe little"

"Kevin got thirsty. He doesn't know how strong he is compared to Emmett's weak flesh."

"So" Christian closes his eyes to calm himself down "How bad is it?"

"A few bruises and three cracked ribs" Edward left out the broken one seeing as Christian looked pissed "He didn't do it on purpose. Like I said he didn't know how strong he was, but hearing the screams from Emmett let him know that he had to stop doing whatever he was doing. He's very Intelligent" Edward saw Christian's face calm down a little but not much

"How is Emmett?" Christian softly rubs his lovers right cheek

"He's fine. Carlisle patched him and he's been sleep ever since"

"I don't know how much more of this he can take" Christian rubs the back of his head

"Don't worry he'll be here soon" 

**Good? Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells as Christian reaches the last stair carrying Emmett bridal style down the stairs

"What the hell is this?" Emmett asks

"It's a baby shower silly" Alice smiles from ear to ear

"Baby showers are for girls" Emmett says as Christian lays him down on the living room sofa bed.

"Well technically speaking" Jasper starts "You are a girl" He waves his hand in front of Emmett's stomach

"Yeah your right" Emmett couldn't, and didn't feel like, arguing with his brother.

"He Rocky" Jacob, Quil, and Clair walk into the living room greeting Emmett first "He Everyone"

"Hey Pup" Emmett chuckles. He hasn't been called that name in months. He hasn't seen Jacob in months giving his condition Jacob hasn't been by to see him. "Where you been?"

"Me and the pack had business abroad, but were back now" Jacob says with a warm smile

"Jake, Quil, Clair there's food on the table if you are hungry" Esme says

"Great pizza" Quil runs over to the table with Clair by his side.

"Thanks Ms. Cullen" Jacob says and walks to the table

"Thanks Ms. C" Quil says with a mouth full of pizza

"No problem boys" Esme turns her attention to her son "you hungry Em hun?"

"No mom I'm alright" Emmett smiles up at his mom

-3-

"So when is the baby supposed to be here" Jacob asks after they finished eating their pizza

"Yesterday" Emmett says looking annoyed

"So what happened?"

"He didn't come"

"Dad said if he is not here by next week he's gonna induce labor, or some crap like that" Emmett tells Jacob

"Quil why don't you come sit over here with us?" Alice notices the teen wolf playing with two little girls

"I'm ok with them"

"You're not a pedophile are you?" Jasper jokes "I mean you did imprint with a two year old"

"So, Jacob imprinted with an infant" He argues

"Yeah, but Jacob doesn't spend sixteen hours out of his day with Nessie does he?"

"I don't care" Quil huffs and everyone just laughs

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-3-

"Quil why don't you come sit over here with us?" Emmett looked over to see Quil with the girls, but then noticed his boyfriend sitting on the ground before him not saying anything as everyone joked and goofed around "what's wrong babe?" He asked in a low voice

"Nothing" Christian smiled up at him

"Sure?"

"Positive" He touched Emmett stomach and Emmett jumped from a kick "What happened?" Christian looked with worried eyes.

"I guess you have the magic touch, Kevin got a little excited" Emmett smiled and Christian relaxed back into his pre-position.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-3-

"Quil, Get the girls upstairs now." Quil was in shock and he felt stuck in place "Quil" Jacob barked again "GET THE GIRLS!"

Quil snapped out of whatever trance he was in and grabbed both of the girls by the waist lifted them up and ran upstairs as fast as he could.

-3-

"I hate the new baby" Nessie says as she pouts on her pretty princess bed

"Why?" Clair asks

"Because he's hurting my Uncle Em" Nessie sticks out her bottom lip

"Is he gonna hurt my Uncle Jay and Uncle Quil?"

"He might look at what he is going to my Uncle Em"

"Me too" Clair pouts next to Nessie "I hate the new baby too" 

-3-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emmett felt like he had just been stabbed with 20 million knives and razors. His rubs were breaking so fast, the kicks coming from Kevin were unbearable. They were coming so fast and so sharp that each new kick felt worse than the last.

"Quil, Get the girls upstairs now" He hears someone yell

"DAD!" Emmett screams with his arms wrapped around his stomach in the fetal position.

"Emmett I need you to turn on your back ok" Carlisle tells him

"I can't" Emmett cry's out "It hurts"

"Emmett please"

Emmett didn't even know he was in the fetal position

"I can't dad" Blood starts falling out of Emmett's mouth

At that Jasper and Edward grab Emmett's arms and legs and force him straight

"Let me go! Please" Emmett cry's

Carlisle rips Emmett's shirt open and the kicking stops all of a sudden

"Dad it stopped" Emmett cry's

Carlisle runs as fast as he could to get his medical supplies. He didn't have time to give Emmett an Epidermal so he numbs him up and began to cut at Emmett's stomach.

"Dad what are you…" Emmett felt so light headed he was about to pass out

"No no no no no stay with me baby" Christian tells Emmett "You have to stay awake ok" Christian cleanes the dry blood on Emmett's mouth and wipes away the tears.

"Chris-Ch-Christian" Emmett weakly smiles then passes out.

:)


	9. Chapter 9

"EMMETT!" Christian yells

"hummm" Emmett starts to gain consciousness

Emmett looks up to see his dad pulling something out of him. His baby. But the baby was not moving was not crying.

"Dad what's wrong with my baby" Emmett says with a dry mouth

Carlisle untangles the umbilical cord from around Kevin's lifeless body. The sight made Emmett cry. His baby was dead. The baby he took so much pain for. The baby he had grown to love more than his own life. The baby he and Christian made out of pure love and joy, was dead.

Emmett watches his dad turn Kevin over in his palm so his stomach was in one hand and he struck Kevin right in the center of the back.

"Dad what are you doing?" Emmett cry's out, but Carlisle kept hitting him. "Dad Stop!" Emmett yells weakly as he reaches his hands out to touch his baby "Dad stop please" His hand drops weakly as his dad continued to hit the lifeless baby.

A low yell ripped through the room but Emmett didn't know what it was. When he looked up to see what it was Carlisle was giving the baby to Esme

"Where are you going?" He coughs "going with my baby?" He cry's out

His vision starting to get blurry and everything went dark again

-3-

Emmett woke up with blurry eyes. He could see figures but couldn't make them out.

"Emmett, honey?" He hears Christian say

Emmett blinks a few times hoping that would help

"Hey sweetie" Christian rubs his hair with a smile "You scared the shit out of me" He chuckles

"I know, I'm sorry" Emmett says with dry mouth

"Here you go" Edward puts a straw up to his mouth, but Emmett was hesitant

"Don't worry it's just water" Edward assures him and he starts to sip slowly

"Thank-you" He lays his head back he can't really move his body. He wasn't in much pain but his stomach, chest and ribs were wrapped up pretty good. "Where's my baby?" He remembers. He tries to sit up, but fell back because of the pain

"Calm down baby" Christian says

"No! Where is he?" He moved the covers in attempt to get up "I wanna see him. I don't care if he passes I still want to see him"

"Here he is" Alice walked into the room with a ball of bright green and sky blue colors

Emmett felt hot tears fall down his cheek. Was he really prepared to see his dead baby?

"What's that?" He motioned to Alice hand as she got close to the bed

"It a nose cleaner"

"What are you doing with it?"

"I'm cleaning Kevin's mouth"

"Why is the nose cleaner in my baby's mouth?" Emmett sniffs

"To clean the snot out silly" She finishes "Here you go daddy" She hands the very much alive baby to Emmett

Emmett's face flooded with tears of his beautiful baby boy for the first time and felt all the pain and all the complications vanish. The pain he endured the past nine in a half months was worth it because the baby in his arms was his and Christians. Kevin was something that they made out of pure love and Kevin radiated the love they had for each other. He loved Kevin so much and he had just met him all he knew was that the baby in his arms was his sun, his moon, his day, his night, his light, his dark, his EVERYTHING. Christian and Kevin were his life. It didn't matter that he was the first pregnant vampire ever, It didn't matter that he may never be a vampire again all that matter was his family.

"He's so beautiful" Emmett smiles down at his baby boy

"Yes he is" Alice leans over his shoulder

"Oh my god" Emmett's head stops sudden

Everyone knew what he was looking at

"It's really not that bad Emmett" Edward try's to calm him down

"Not that bad? My baby's neck is purple and black" Emmett tried to stay calm knowing that he's lucky his baby is still alive.

"It's from the umbilical cord Em, he's gonna be fine" Carlisle assured him

"Yeah 10 fingers and 10 toes" Rosalie states

"I'm so proud of you" Esme walks over to Emmett and her grandson and kisses then both.

Emmett just stares down at his son "you are so handsome" he whispers to him

"I know thank you" Jasper says with a smile

"Not you, Kevin, idiot" Emmett smiles down at his son

"Rocky, you look exhausted" Jacob says

"Yeah, you and the baby should get some sleep" Esme co-signs

Emmett just yawns and shakes his head as he looks up at his boyfriend who hasn't said a word

Esme holds out her hands so she can take baby Kevin away from him. Everyone, including Esme, was shocked when Emmett willingly hands Kevin over.

"I'll meet you upstairs" Esme tells Christian and smiles at Emmett

"You ready?" Christian asks Emmett

"As I'll ever be" Emmett whimpers as Christian puts his arm under him to lift him from the couch.

"You ok?" Christian asks

"Yeah" Christian lifts him and Emmett wraps his arms around Christian's neck

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob, Jasper, Quil, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Bella set down thinking about what had just happened

"Did anyone, but me, notice a heartbeat?" Quil asks. Even though Jacob had ordered him upstairs he'd came back down

"No .I did too" Alice says

"What does that mean?" Jacob asks

"It means Kevin's human" Edward answers

"But how is this possible?" Esme asks her husband

"I don't know" Carlisle answers honestly

"And what about Emmett?" Bella asks

"I don't know" Honesty again

"So you don't know if Emmett will be a vampire again?" Jasper asks

"No"

"And two vampires made a human baby?" Jacob asks still confused

"Yes"

"Don't worry Jacob, no one understands what's going on" Esme says

-3-

Christian looks down at his son in Emmett's arms "Can I hold him?"

"Are you seriously asking if you can hold your son?" Emmett whispers not wanting to disturb a sleeping Kevin

"Yeah I guess I am"

"You never have to ask" Emmett lifts Kevin toward his daddy

Christian didn't realize how real everything was until Emmett was holding Kevin out to him. He doesn't even know why he asked to hold Kevin. First off he was scared as hell and second He didn't know how to hold him

"Hey don't be scared, you're going to do fine" Emmett smiles holding the baby out to him once more

Christian holds his hands out slowly and Emmett places Kevin softly in his arm. Emmett saw Christian slowly bring Kevin to his chest and a smile grew on his face.

"See it not so hard" He smiles up at him.

His boyfriend holding their son was the most amazing thing he's ever seen. Emmett never in his history of being a vampire would have even thought of adopting a kid, let alone having one. He never thought of being a father, besides Nessie and Clair, he didn't really like kids.

"I'm still human" He said aloud

"I know" Christian didn't bother looking up from his son

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but we will figure it out" He finally looks at Emmett "I promise"

Emmett calms himself, thrusting his boyfriends word.

Kevin then starts to move in Christians arms, and Christian got as stiff as a statue "What is he doing?" he whispers to Emmett

"It ok" Emmett smiles "He is probably uncomfortable. Put him on your shoulder and rub his back softly"

"I would rather not" Christian holds Kevin out to Emmett

"No, you'll be fine" Emmett looks him in the eyes "If you scared go slowly"

Christian hesitates for a minute but did as he was told. Once their son was perfectly safe and snuggled against his neck he realizes he could do this, he could be a father.

**I am thinking about adding a sequel but I may need some reviews to make me work faster lol **

**So, let me know what you think:)**


End file.
